Kawanishi Baika class anti-ship missiles
Kawanishi Baika class anti-ship missiles Kawanishi Baika The Kawanishi Baika (梅花, "Ume Blossom") is a series of pulsejet-powered guided missiles used by the Imperial Japanese Navy and is based on the German V1 flying bomb, which the Japanese managed to get an example of in 1944. The Japanese version of the V1 project called Baika began in 1945 when the Aeronautical Institute of Tokyo Imperial University, Imperial Japanese Navy Technical Department and the Kawanishi Aircraft Company began working on building their own version of the V1 flying bomb which resulted in the Type I. Baika Type I The Baika Type I, the Kawanishi produced version of the German designed V-1 flying bomb (German: Vergeltungswaffe 1) entered into service in 1945 but only two years later in 1947 the Type I was replaced by its successor the Type II. Baika Type II Similar to Type I, but with a improve pulsejet which increased it range and speed. Was introduced in 1947 and also the first Baika type missile to be launched from the three I-400 class submarine which entered service between 1944 and 1945 and who in 1948 where modified to carry four Type IIs ( two launch ready and two reloads ) instead of the three Aichi M6A Seiran submarine-launched attack floatplanes the I-400s originally carried. Baika Type III A conventional armed air launched anti-ship missile which was used with the Imperial Japanese Navy Air Service land based squadrons operated medium bombers such as the Mitsubishi G4M, Nakajima G8N and Yokosuka P1Y. The Type III was replaced by the Baika Type IV in the early 1950s. Baika Type IV The inaccuracy of the guidance system compared to new methods such as beam-riding and TV guidance saw the introduction of the Type IV in the early 1950s. The Type IV replaced the Type III as the main conventional armed air launched anti-ship missile and was used by the land base squadrons of the Imperial Japanese Navy Air Service until it was replace by the Baika Type V in the late 1950s. Baika N-Type V The Baika N-Type V is a modified version of the conventional armed Baika Type IV in that it is armed with a nuclear warhead instead of the conventional warhead carried by the Baika Type IV. The Baika N-Type V was used by the Imperial Japanese Navy onboard their Type A5 submarines and Kawari-class missile cruisers until replaced by the Baika N-Type VIII nuclear armed anti-ship missile. Baika Type V A conventional armed air launched anti-ship missile which was used with the Imperial Japanese Navy Air Service Mitsubishi G9M medium bomber throughout the late 1950 to the late 1960s. The Baika Type V was replaced by the air launched version of the Baika Type VII in the early 1970s. Baika N-Type VI A nuclear armed cruise missile which as of 1982 is used onboard the Imperial Japanese Navy I-500-class cruise missiles submarines and Yamato-class battleships. Baika N-Type VII The Baika N-Type VII is an improved version of the Baika N-Type V anti-ship missile in use with the Imperial Japanese Navy onboard the Type A5 submarines and Kawari-class missile cruisers and Yamato-class battleships as of 1982. Baika Type VII A conventional armed air launched anti-ship missile and successor to the Type V. The Type VII is launched as of 1982 from the Nakajima B12N medium jet bomber in use with the Imperial Japanese Navy Air Service.